


Stray Kids Drabbles / Oneshots

by strawberryskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryskz/pseuds/strawberryskz
Summary: this is a collection of short skz drabbles / one shots of skz x reader that i've written! if you're looking for longer fics pls check out my other works! :')
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Stray Kids Drabbles / Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to claudia, i credit her in everything i write bc she's always there to read things over for me and generally be supportive so thanks so much!

You were in the car on the way home from dinner with Jisung and a few members of your family. Your dad was driving, and your mum was in the front passenger seat, with you sat behind your dad, your younger sibling sat behind your mum, and Jisung sat on your left, in the middle seat in between you and your sibling. Your sibling was leaning against the window, lazily watching the scenery as you drove past. It was late at night, and you all sat quietly, eyelids occasionally drooping as your drove down the quiet countryside roads back home.

However, Jisung seemed to be a little more energetic than you - he had really enjoyed the evening, being able to eat a meal with your family and talk to them comfortably, so he was in a good mood. You were sat, looking out of the window, when you felt a gentle tug on your sleeve, and you turned to look at him.

“Hey,” he whispered, smiling, “I had a really good time today. Thank you for letting me come along.” You smiled, whispering a quiet ‘No problem!’ at him, before turning to look out of the window again, not wanting to disturb anyone.

However, it wasn’t long before you felt another tug on your sleeve, and you turned around again. Jisung was looking at you, as if he was trying to think of something to say.

“Are you okay, Jisung?” you whispered, and he nodded slowly before eventually speaking again.

“I... uh... I hope we can go out for meals with your family more often”, he said. Somewhat confused, you nodded slowly in agreement, before steadily turning back to look out the window, but Jisung tapped you on the arm again.

“Jisung, is everything okay? I’m just trying to keep quiet so we don’t disturb everyone”, you explained, slightly amused, and he sighed.

“Sorry, I just... I just wanted an excuse to talk to you”, he finally admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. You smiled, heart filled with warmth at the thought that Jisung really wanted to talk to you.

“That’s okay,” you reassured him, lovingly patting his arm, “but we can talk when we get home, okay? I don’t want to disturb anyone, especially when they’re tired.” He nodded, and you gave him a grateful smile, before turning once more to look out of the window.

Jisung was still for some time, obediently staying quiet like you’d asked, but after a while, he started to shift slightly in his seat. You turned to look at him to check if he was okay, and he looked at you apologetically.

“Sorry... I was trying to get to sleep, but I’m finding it kind of difficult”, he admitted. You stayed quiet for a few seconds before an idea came into your head. Gently, you reached your left hand over to his right hand and intertwined your fingers, running your thumb over his knuckles reassuringly.

“Try and rest,” you whispered to him, “we’ll be back home soon”. Even though it was dark, you knew he was blushing, and you saw him duck his head, trying to hide his shy smile due to you holding his hand. You felt a warmth spread through your chest, and you squeezed his hand before resting your head on his shoulder.

He breathed out slowly and rested his head on top of yours, closing his eyes, now feeling safer and calmer. You felt your eyes begin to close too, and before you knew it, you were both asleep, holding hands on the way home.


End file.
